1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power strip.
2. Description of Related Art
A power strip generally includes a number of sockets, and a number of switches respectively connected to the sockets, to control the sockets in a connected state or a disconnected state. However, mounting so many switches is a waste of resources. Furthermore, directions of the sockets are always fixed, sometimes it is inconvenient for inserting a plug in a corresponding socket.